


The God Of Fire

by Palefire73



Series: Loki Origins [6]
Category: Frigga - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, odin - Fandom
Genre: Cute birthday clebrations, Family, Gen, Loki does good, Loki loves his brother, Thor is impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Thor's seventh Birth Celebration Day. Frigga wants to make it special, but her use of a Midgardian tradition exposes a special talent of Loki's to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God Of Fire

“Oh, but it is a wonderful tradition on the realm of Midgard in some of their cultures!” The beautiful Queen of Asgard gave her husband her most winning smile and reached to caress his cheek, “Please, Odin. I think it would make this celebration something special and…” she paused, trying to find the right words, allowing her quick and nimble mind to easily select those which would form a convincing argument. Frigga allowed her silver tongue free reign: “besides, should the Royal family not introduce spectacular new sights to delight their subjects and reaffirm the belief that they are, indeed, worthy of their position above all others?” She smiled lovingly at her King and rose from her chair as he sighed in defeat.

 

“Yes, my beautiful Queen. As always, you point out that which was not obvious to me, but which now makes perfect sense. Go ahead with your primitive preparations. I will await them with baited breath, along with my loyal ‘subjects’ and hope to be entertained in the wondrous fashion you are promising!” Odin rose from his own chair and the two of them embraced lovingly. Odin drew back and then kissed his golden haired Queen. She was the absolute centre of his life, the rock to which he was anchored and the single reason he had ruled so successfully. He did not tell her often enough, he knew, but Frigga was the love of his life and he did not know what he would do if he ever lost her. He looked into her eyes and she looked back at him, a sight he would never tire of although millennia had passed since they were married.

 

“So, in the Great Hall, at seven, as agreed. I will ensure Thor is not aware of what is to happen and I have sworn his friends to absolute secrecy. Would you be so kind as to make sure Seneschal has overseen all the other preparations?” Frigga pecked her King’s cheek with a quick smile and swept from the room to go straight to the kitchens. She had a small bag in her hand which contained some Midgardian items; Thor was to have a surprise that had not been seen in the Asgardian Palace before and she was very excited to see his reaction.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The kitchens were a hot busy bustling centre of activity and the Queen had to carefully slip past quite a few stressed-looking individuals on her way to her destination. As soon as the chefs, cooks, pot washers and other employees saw her though, they were quick to bring genuinely happy smiles to their faces and to curtsey, nod or bow, as their task allowed them. Frigga was well loved within the Palace; although firm and discerning in her decisions about things to do with the running of the Palace household and its various affairs, she was also known as being a fair-minded individual and was quick with her manners when it came to the servants who made the life of the Royals so easy and so pleasant on a daily basis.

 

She arrived at the pastry section of the kitchen and sucked in her breath; the dessert chef had out done himself. Upon the central decorating table stood a large cake and it had been decorated to the highest standard possible. It had sugar decorations all over it in shapes of items that Thor found to be of interest and it had been constructed of chocolate cake made with the finest cocoa beans from Midgard. But Frigga held a bag with the finishing touches. Whilst researching this cake – which was Thor’s seventh birth celebration cake – she had come across tales of a tradition on Midgard, especially in the culture known as the “Western” world and she immediately fell in love with it. Although simple, it had never been seen on Asgard and she decided it would make Thor’s birthday something special.

 

The young Prince had gone through a trying year; he had been introduced to the companions he was expected to take through life by his side – the hostage children from other realms – and the other thing, the bigger thing by far, was that he had had to accept the sudden arrival of an unexpected sibling. This birth celebration was his special day and it was the ideal opportunity to make him feel the centre of attention for a while and hopefully to re-boost his sense of confidence. Frigga went to the head pastry chef and showed him the contents of the small bag, giving him instructions as to how to use them. He pulled a surprised face, but gave her some ideas of his own and they came to an agreement. The Queen felt a thrill go through her; Thor was going to love this!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Great Hall reverberated with the noise of the excited voices of the people gathered within. The central table was piled high with tempting and tasty dishes, golden ornaments and bright flaming torches around the golden walls were illuminating everything in their flickering light. It was the seventh time the birth of the heir of Asgard, Prince Thor, was to be celebrated and the occasion made for much merriment. He sat at the high table with his Father and Mother and this time he was also accompanied by his new brother, Loki, second in line to the Throne of Asgard. The baby Prince was sitting on his mother’s lap, soaking up the experience with wide eyed wonder, looking around at everything he could and giggling with mirth, then jumping with fright by turn; the night was alive with new sights, sounds and smells and the young baby’s mind was in a whirlwind of new experiences.

 

Everyone was having a wonderful time and there was music, then entertainment in the form of singers, dancers and circus performers, which entranced the onlookers with their tricks and gaiety.

 

Then came the most important part of the celebration; the part where Thor, as the celebrant, was treated to something special to indicate it was his birth that all here were gathered to commemorate. Frigga signalled a waitress, who in turn, waved over at the Master confectioner. Frigga rang a musical bell and called loudly for everyone to be quiet. Eventually, people caught on and the general hubbub reduced to a quiet sound and then disappeared altogether. With a flourish the pastry team, headed by the Master confectioner, approached the high table, bearing a large object. As they approached, it came into view and the assembled guests were treated to something they had never witnessed before: a huge dessert which resembled the Midgardian foodstuff called “cake”!

 

Frigga stood, and handed Loki to Thor, who jiggled the happy little boy on his knee as the parade of cooks and chefs approached them with this delight. They placed it on the table in front of the heir and bowed. The head chef turned it to best effect and Thor – and the rest of the party guests – all admired the cake. It was three tiers high and had sugar decorations about it of swords, shields, small boys fighting, horses, and was in the shape of a large castle. No one had ever seen the like and then Frigga nodded to the head chef, who stepped forward to create the most amazing aspect of the special confection. He held a taper to some tall waxen sticks at the top of the turrets of the castle-shaped cake and they lit up!!! Frigga had procured some “cake candles” from Midgard, as was their custom in many parts for celebrations of this type, and here they were.

 

Thor stared at the cake, his mouth agape and his eyes shining in wonderment. In his lap, the baby Loki was enchanted by the small flames dancing in various positions on the confection and he too, was utterly entranced by them. He felt tingling in the tips of his fingers and held them out towards the flickering candles.

 

“Thor!” Said Frigga, “We all wish you the happiest of birth celebrations!” She leaned over and kissed his forehead. Moving back slightly, she indicated the cake with its brightly burning candles. "I have brought you this; it is a Midgardian tradition. You are to blow out the flames and make a wish for your future. You must tell no one of this wish, or it will not come true and you must blow out all the flames successfully with one breath!”

 

Thor considered this a moment and decided this was a most entertaining new game. He would be the first in Asgard to play it, too!!! He clasped Loki tight to him and leaned towards the cake, taking a large breath. He thought of his wish and blew out a strong breath, extinguishing the flames successfully. To his surprise, the baby in his lap made a small disappointed sound and looked at the smoking wicks with dismay. The youngster then looked up at Thor to see if the older Prince was upset at the sudden loss of the bright and cheerful decorations, then quickly looked back at the blackened stumps.

 

Then Loki gave Thor his own gift for his birth celebration.

 

Upset at the sudden loss of cheerful light on the cake, Loki pointed a determined little hand towards the waxy tapers and blue light began to emanate from his fingers. As each and every candle on the cake – all seven of them – re-ignited to Loki’s touch, the baby turned to Thor for reassurance that he had done the right thing. The look of wonder on his elder brother’s face was enough for the infant God of Fire. He had brought the light back into the Prince's birth celebration.

 

As he saw the Golden-haired boy’s eyes widen in wonder at what he had done, the baby Loki felt a sense of achievement and he gurgled in happiness; his special gift had made his elder brother’s night!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Loki, traditionally, is often referred to as a spirit of chaos and of fire. The idea of him being a hostage son from Jotúnnheimr is from Marvel Comics and is not really based on Loki's Nordic traditions very well.
> 
> The Norse Eddas have him as a chaos spirit and a blood brother of Odin. So, in "my" Loki-verse, I have him as a character built from many sources. I am torn, as I love the Norse myths and legends, but I also adore TWH's portrayal of him in the Marvel films. So, I pick and choose the bits I like, mix it together with a good dose of the talent that is Mr Tom Hiddleston, and spit out my own head noodles.
> 
> Here is the Fire Spirit Loki, but in a cute stylie!!!!


End file.
